Summer Nights
by HitoshiXun67
Summary: Henry is in love with Eileen,but doesnt know how to tell her,Demyx is trying to get over Axel,Sasuka is gay but wont tell his father,Riku is sneaking around dating Sora without their parents knowing,many dirty little Secrets and more once you read!
1. Henrys love interest

||Summer Nights||:

(Henry Townshend's POV)

Disclaimer:I do not own Henry or Eileen,I am just a simple fan of SH4,but I own Sasuka and Midnight,they are my Kh,Sh,and Fatal Frame Oc's

Summary:Henry is in love with Eileen,but doesnt know how to tell her,Demyx is trying to get over Axel,Sasuka is gay but wont tell his father,Riku is sneaking around dating Sora without their parents knowing,many dirty little Secrets and more once you read!!

:P Please enjoy my first chapter!!

* * *

I woke up in my apartment,having that weird nightmare was a drag,this the sixth time I had it,I cant deal with it anymore!  
Well....at least I can leave my apartment to go visit Eileen,Sasuka,My nephew,Had an Idea to help me...well...He said "Hook up" with Eileen.  
Mafuyu,My brother,thought it was a great Idea,and the rest of my family thought so as well.  
Well,Couldnt hurt to try,never hurts to just..._try_.  
I got up and went out to see what was on the news,nothing but a body they still cant find how that person died.  
I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks to look at the body they showed on the screen.  
"Cynthia!!"I heard myself cry out,at a bad timing to,because Eileen decided to visit.  
"Who?Henry...what are you talking about?Who's 'Cynthia'?!"She **yelled** at me,oh god,not this road,I thought I told her about Cynthia,and how she got killed.  
"Eileen...Its...Nobody...Its an old friend of..."I had to think fast,then I said the first name that came to mind."Sasuka,Cynthia is a friend of Sasuka's!"Oh god.  
Now Im in trouble,Sasuka's gonna kill me,well,he owed me for setting me up **_13_** times on blind dates with girls I dont even know!  
Well,Eileen seemed to calm down,so we sat down,and we talked,and personally,I was shocked that nothing of Sasuka's Idea was slipped,since I talked about how he sent me on those cursed blind dates,I even told her how one of the girls,were actually **BLIND!!!** Then she remembered that there was a party,and she wanted me to escort her there.  
I thought it would be fun,so,why not?  
"Sure,I have nothing else to do,Id love to escort you,Eileen"I sounded stupid,chessy,and worst of all.  
_Desperate_.  
She didnt seem to notice,since she squeaking in a happy way and then danced to the door and looked back at me.  
"See you later,Henry!"She said before squeaking again and closing the door,I didnt realize that I was drooling till she left.  
"What the hell?Oh...I...I WAS DROOLING!?"Great..there goes Sasuka's plan with a little drool that she probally saw.  
Speak of the devil,and the devil shall come,Since Sasuka just so happened to show up with that blasted redhead!  
"I saw Eileen skipping down the hall and....were you drooling over Eileen?"Im guessing he saw me wiping the drool from the side of my mouth,I didnt answer,I was staring at the guy next to Sasuka.  
I hated him the moment he walked in my door with Sasuka clinging to him like a lost puppy,It made me sick.  
God damn him to hell,but Mafuyu and the rest loved him,He was a straight A student,nice but shy,never got in trouble.  
But to me,something wasnt right,Sasuka is a straight B student,he was mean,always stood his ground,and went to juvy at least 5 times.  
They had Nothing,I mean NOTHING in common,hell,the devil had more in common with God then these two.  
After this,I will continue to think Sasuka is a mind reader,since he inched closer to Midnight,staring at me with a Leave-him-the-fuck-alone kind of look he gave me when he came home with a guy I dont like.  
"So,anyway,Are you following my cue cards when you need them?" defeat to the cue cards

Henry:1

Some other Guy:3 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gotta love Henry and his sexyness!!

lol I love how he thinks shes looking for another guy at the end!!

Anywho,Love? Hate? Think I should die? Let me know!!!!

:3 Peace out.

~James Boyde


	2. Axels Mistake

||Summer Nights||:  
(Axel Hakiri's POV)  
I smiled at the blushing blonde sitting by a tree,he had been watching me for an hour,I was guessing he didnt see me looking right back at him from the school grounds.  
He finally realized that I had spotted him,and he turned back to two other very hot guys.  
One with very long,silver hair and aquamarine eyes,people called him 'Riku.  
The other was a very angry looking guy,his hair was short but had spikes coming out from the back,his hair was blue,and his eyes resembled a really golden color.  
I remembered the guy with blue hair quickly,he was my ex,His name was Sasuka.  
The blonde guy,people said his name was 'Demyx',got up and walked with the other two,Demyx looked back at me and gave me a weak smile,then got pulled by Sasuka.  
I chuckled,I guess Sasuka still doesnt forgive me for breaking up with him,but hey,he deserved it!  
Oh well,He lost something great,and If Demyx doesnt stand up to him,hes losing out as well.  
(The next day)  
I woke up to find my mom had left me alone to get to school,Well,this is my chance to take that 'Sick' day off from school,so I called the school and told them I was sick and needed to stay home as my mother.  
"Yes,he has terrible food poisoning because I was trying a new pizza recipe."I wrinkled my nose in disgust at moms cooking in general.  
"Of Course,we will excuse him from school,thank you for letting us know,."I heard the principal say.  
"Aweso...I mean,Thank you for you help for excusing my little peanut"Ughh....I hated that nickname my mom gave me,but If I wanted to sound like her,I had to call myself 'peanut'  
Haha,stupid school people,since they didnt notice that I was about to say 'Awesome',like I always said when something good happened,so I crawled back into bed and took a short nap.  
(3 hours later)  
I couldnt sleep,I dont know why,when I go to school,I come home and I sleep like a baby,but I stay home and I cant sleep.  
I got up and wandered around,then I remember what happened the day before.

(Flashback)  
'Axel!!!' I heard a deep,but sensetive voice call after me.I looked back to find Demyx,crying that I was leaving to go home without even noticing that he was talking to me.  
'What!?' I called,I was pissed,I was hurt!!!My father could have been dead for all I know,and Demyx was holding me up.  
Then...he said the unexpected for someone so small but so strong.  
'I...I love you,Axel!!!' I heard him call back.I stopped,my dad didnt matter now,what mattered is the now blushing blonde who was biting his lip,hoping I wont reject him.  
'D...Demyx?' I looked back at him,he was begining to cry again,I couldnt think from watching him,so I just turned back to the way I was going and ran home.  
Big mistake...I should have stayed,since my dad had already died,I just misheard my mom,I thought she said he was dying,but she said he died.  
I left Demyx there,feeling embarresed and rejected from me running away.  
(End of Flashback)  
'So...my problem of sleeping is Demyx?' I thought to myself,then I heard keys outside the door.  
I sat down on the couch,ready for the worst from mom for calling sick without her knowing.  
I looked up to find my brother walk in.  
"hi Axel...umm..."The other Redhead had shut the door and locked it,he got off his bookbag and handed me an envolope.  
"Whats this?"I asked to my just turned and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Its from Demyx,he said its an invitation...Demyx gave me one too..."He grabbed another one and sat next to me,I stared at his midnightblue backpack.  
We looked at each other,then at the envolope.  
"Oh...and...Mom saw you turning in your sleep,so she let you stay home...plus...she left for London with our going to be stepfather"Midnight said,I watched as he scanned over the envolope.  
"Oh...so...I didnt need to call the school?"Midnight was everything but bad and a snitch,which is good,because I've done so many things that I would've been grounded for years!  
"No...not really....But Mom might be grateful..."He opened the evolope at the same time as me,I watched as he brought the darkblue paper with lightblue bubbles on it read "Birthday Bash!!!"  
Then I looked down and opened mine and read what it said.  
Thats when I felt guilty,Reading Demyx's 18th birthday party invitation.  
It said:  
Dear Axel,  
Your invited to my birthday bash on December 6,2009!  
P.S. Please come,I want you to be the guest of Honor.  
Love with all my heart,  
~Demyx

I reread each and every line,kicking myself in the shins mentally each time I read the note.  
I knew one thing though.  
I love Demyx,as much as he Loved me.  
I can tell.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Mafuyus Secret

||Summer Nights||:  
(Mafuyu Hinasaki's POV)  
I stared at my son,sitting in a corner with the Madness kid,they were since they got together,Sasuka's grades have gotten better.  
He went from B's to A+'s in a marking period,which is good. Demyx was sulking next to me,mumbling something about Axel,Sasuka's ex.  
I always hated that kid,he got Sasuka to fail and repeat this year,which I did not like,Madness,on the other hand,was helping him achieve the goals I expect from a kid his age.  
Well,At least I wont be seeing Axel hurting Sasuka ever again.  
I noticed the time,Oh no,I had to go,so I left Sasuka's medication out on the counter for Midnight,since he was staying over.  
I ran out the door,I couldnt tell Sasuka why I left,well,the real reason,that is.  
I got in my car and started it up,and I looked at my window to see Sasuka staring at me.  
I just drove away,leaving me son wondering where I was really going.  
(4 minutes later)  
I arrived at a hotel 4 minutes later,then I opened up my room to find Yuu and Henry,my brothers,pacing the room,with Rei sitting on the bed and watching her fiancee pace the room with his brother.  
"Well,got any ideas on how we are going to get Sasuka to agree to the woman Im dating?" I looked at them both,they both shook their head and kept pacing.  
I was dating,I admit,but my son will flip if he knew,he'd yell,and probally worse.  
Run away.  
My wife,Sasuka's mother,passed away four years ago,and I thought that he needed a new mother figure,since I've been dragging him everywhere since his mom passed,and I cant do it anymore,It might affect his grades.  
"Well,theres nothing so far,after all,Sasuka did love Claire,she was so nice to him,even when she knew he was gay." Yuu covered his mouth after Henry gave him a death glare.  
Gay!? I thought Sasuka and Madness where friends,Sasuka said he gone straight after Axel broke up with him!  
"What....WHAT!?" I couldnt help screaming,he lied to me.  
Wait a sec.  
Sasuka's gay,and I left him...alone...with a guy and noone else,since Demyx was probally on his nightly walk,and Riku was over Sora's...wait.  
If Sasuka's gay,and Demyx likes Axel...then...Riku might love...Sora.  
I ran out the door and ran to my car,I had to find Riku,somewhere!  
(5 hours later)  
I was at Sora's door,I had to breath to keep me from bursting down the door,Riku was in there,and Im getting him out,even If I have to drag him by his hair.  
"R...Riku...that hurts" I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door,but it was clear as day,So I breathed again and knocked on the door.  
I heard shuffling and then someone walking to the door,the person opened it and gasped,closing the door fast and locked it,I couldnt see who it was,but the person had hair as silver as ever.  
"Riku,who was it?"I heard someone say,then some panting,thats it,I looked around the door,there had to be a spare key somewhere,I found one under the welcome mat,then unlocked the door and shoved it open.  
"Riku!!We're going...."I stared at Sora and Riku,Riku was just pulling a splinter from Sora's hand.  
and I overreacted.  
"....Uhh...hi " Sora said,staring at the blister Riku had pulled out.  
If he wasnt doing what I think he was doing,then why did he slam the door in my face?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Rikus lover

||Summer Nights||:  
(Riku Hinasaki's POV)  
I sat on Sora's Couch,holding a pair of tweezers in one hand and Sora's hand in the other,I found the blister,and began to pull on it with the tweezers,causing him to bite his lip,hard.  
I smiled,he was cute when he was in pain,but my dad couldnt know that.  
"R...Riku...that hurts" I heard him as I pulled the blister,then I reacted when a knock on the door stopped us both from breathing.  
I got up,putting the twezzers down,then going to answer the door,It was my father,OH CRAP!!! I reacted like me and Sora where naked and threw the door shut,locking it and held it shut.  
"Riku,who was that?" Sora had said,if only he could read minds,because he sounded like he was raped,he was panting from holding his breath,oh dear god,My father may have heard that.  
If he could read minds,he would've shut up fast,because I was yelling in my head,'Sora,shut up,its my father,he has the wrong Idea!!!' but sadly,he couldnt,so I had to sit next to him and hold the twezzers.  
I almost cryed when the we heard the lock click open,I bit my lip.  
'Please,to any sign of God,dont let us get killed,not Sora,Kill me,not Sora' I cried in my head,my pleas where heard when my dad came in and relaxed.  
"Riku,Where going..."He paused,looking at me,then Sora,then the blister that was still in the twezzers grasp.  
"O..Oh....so...ummm..." he began,but looked at me again and left,locking the door with the key and slipped it under the door.  
Thank god,Me and Sora where going to live,for now,but now Sora finally got the idea,and turned blushing.  
"So...he thought we where....uhhh..." He turned to face me,still blushing,his cheeks resemlbed a tomato as he asked me.  
"Yeah,probally,and my reaction when I opened the door might've sparked that Idea to be true to him." Was my only reply before he jumped on me.  
"So...uhh..." He was still blushing,but he didnt have to ask me twice,I kissed him,he kissed back,and I carried him to his room.  
I think you can guess what happened after that.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Demyx's Party

||Summer Nights||:  
(Demyx Hinasaki's POV)

Oh boy,Demyx's time,and this time hes going solo,not with someone elses view.

So....enjoy....

* * *

I stared at the door,hoping my Guest of Honor was coming,at the very least.  
This sucked,My party hasnt started yet,but everything was set up,I was turning _18_ today,but If Axel didnt show,I was going to call it all off,have a private party with my brothers,Riku and Sasuka.  
I was playing on my laptop,then an IM came up,so I entered it to see who it was.

DanceDemyxDance entered the room

Fireboy34:Hi Demyx,Happy birthday.

DanceDemyxDance:Hi Axel...what are you doing?

Fireboy34:Im getting ready for your party,Im the Guest of Honor,Arent I?

I almost fell out of my chair,my face could've resemble a tomato when I reread the words.  
I was blushing madly,I could tell,since my brothers were laughing at me.  
'He really is coming!!!'I screamed in my head,it took me a while to process my thoughts for a reply.

Fireboy34:Still there,Demyx?

DanceDemyxDance:Y...Yeah...so....you really are coming?

Fireboy34:Yeah,Of course...Uhhh...I got to go find something,be right back...

I was biting my lip,what if he was on a date with a girl and not coming,maybe that person saw the conversation and called Axel over.  
I shook my head,then almost squeaked when a Username I knew to well came on,so I called Sasuka over.

GuitarestGalore has entered the room.

GuitarestGalore:Demyx,you still there?

DanceDemyxDance:Yeah,Midnight...what are you doing on here?

I could Imagine Him laughing,then Sasuka came over and read over my shoulder,I could tell he was smiling at his username,since Sasuka was the one who made it.  
Midnight said he still used it because Sasuka made it,and It reminded him of Sasuka everytime he chatted on here.

GuitarestGalore:Well,Axel told me to keep you on here when he finds his comb,His hair is a mess!!

He sent me a picture he took from his phone,I couldnt stop from laughing myself,his hair was not in the perfect spikes like usual,instead it was in millions of curls sticking in different directions.

DanceDemyxDance:Wow....Tell him he looks....funny....

GuitarestGalore:Okay,hold on.

DanceDemyxDance:You might wanna run when you tell him,he might kill you.

Fireboy34:Damn Straight I look Funny!!

I looked at the screen in shock,he wasnt mad?He was probally laughing at himself in the mirror,then I looked in my room for some reason.

DanceDemyxDance:Uhhh.....Axel....your comb is in my room....

Fireboy34:Oh,Really,Awesome,so Im on my way.

Fireboy34 has left the room

GuitarestGalore:Tell Sasuka Im on my way there,Demyx?

DanceDemyxDance:Theres no need,hes reading over my shoulder!!!

GuitarestGalore:Oh really now?*Laughs*

I felt like laughing myself,Midnight was a cute guy,even when he acted innocent.  
Sasuka smiled and giggled,What a man girl,and ran over to Riku to tell of My and Axels(and Midnights)conversation.

GuitarestGalore has left the room

DanceDemyxDance has left the room

I closed my laptop and put in under my bed for it to charge,then ran downstairs to see my father,smiling.  
My birthday is gonna be awesome,I turned to open the door when the doorbell sounded through the house.  
I stood there,looking at Midnight,WHOA he grew tall!!! He was taller then Axel,and Midnight was younger!  
"Theres the lucky kid" Midnights voice was deeper too,I remember when I babysat him when he was 14,and Sasuka was all over him.  
"Your the one to talk,Mr. 17 year old" I laughed when he cleared his throat,then he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Whoa...Hello Biceps,you know,Steriods are really bad for you" I said when I could breath again,of course,Midnight being Midnight,he laughed.  
"Well,I guess I have to...Omph!!!"He couldnt finish his sentence when Sasuka tackled him to the ground.

"What about a hug for the Guest of Honor,eh?" I turned to face the other Redhead,and giggled alittle,he still had his hair flying in different directions,but the curls mustve died from ten tons of Hairspray.  
"Okay."I turned and Hugged Axel,laying my head in Axel's chest,I could tell my father's smile disappeared when Axel said 'Guest of Honor'  
"So,Axel,I see Demyx has choosen you to be his Guest of Honor?" He sounded like he wasnt going to rip Axel's head off,but I could tell he wanted to.  
This...is going to be a hell to explain to Axel of the time he left after I confessed,years and years of loving that Redhead,caused a hell to explain on my 18th birthday.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ohhhh....James smells tension!!!

Well,I can tell you this,when this fanfiction ends,whichi might be soon or later,You see what Axel really wanted to do when Demyx told him

~James Boyde

Sasuka:Oh dear god,whens Midnight and me going to be telling our sides of the story!?

James:Patience,my pet,Patience!*Pets Sasuka*

Sasuka:Patience my ass!!!


End file.
